


Little Space Sides One Shots

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, Multi, Omorashi, Public Nudity, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: One shots about about the sides in little space (and as daddies taking care of the littles). Some are SFW, some are NSFW.  Warnings at the start of each one shot.Come visit me on tumblr: https://littlespacesides.tumblr.com/





	1. Little Accident - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Little Virgil accidentally falls asleep too early, his daddy hasn’t the heart to wake him but it’s bad when Virgil wakes up in the middle of the night, half-asleep and peeing into his duvet. Realising what he’s done a very upset Virgil needs his daddy and a bath.
> 
> Warnings: little space, wetting/omorashi, crying

Virgil didn’t mean to fall asleep so early, one minute he was on his bed playing with his stuffies, colouring book and crayons shoved to the side (and steadily falling to the floor) and the next minute he was asleep. His favourite stuffie in his arms and tucked under his chin, snuggling into his pillows and his duvet only half on his body. Patton came in to check on him but, honestly, he didn’t have the heart to wake him for juice and a late snack, so, he let his little one sleep on and went to bed himself.

It’s still late when he wakes, his curtains are drawn and there’s no sunlight streaming through the gaps yet, but Virgil takes no notice of this instead his half-awake brain focuses on the fullness of his bladder. He mumbles and whines softly, grabbing around for his stuffie that’s only barely out of his reach; he moves a small amount to reach it but it’s enough movement for his bladder to slosh and clench almost painfully.

He leaks into his grey joggers, they’re tight and he has no underwear beneath them – he’s sure his daddy was supposed to diaper him before he went to bed, but he doesn’t think about that now. Instead he squirms onto his side, dragging the duvet with him until it’s all on one side of the bed. Then the idea hits him. He’s moving slow, trying not to pee too much just yet as he pushes his stuffie away in favour of grabbing fistfuls of his duvet, shoving it up close to his crotch until it’s bunched heavily in between his legs.

Only then does he let himself relax, head squirming on the pillow as he attempts to aim enough so he’s peeing into the duvet held by his hands and thighs. His joggers are quickly wet, and the duvet absorbs the liquid quickly but not quick enough that it doesn’t soak his joggers and parts of the sheet underneath him. He sighs softly, smiling faintly against the pillow as his eyes slip shut, his stream of pee dribbling off until it’s nothing.

But he’s still laying there, wet duvet pressing against his wet joggers pressing against his wet skin. And he’s wet and getting considerably colder. A mistake. He’s made a mistake and now it’s late and he’s wide awake and very wet. His daddy will probably be mad, but he can’t help the tears that cascade down his face, harsh sniffles and sobs following them, and he really, _really_ wants his daddy right now.

“Daddy, daddy,” Virgil gasps out, quiet but sharp, he repeats again slightly louder. He wonders if his daddy can hear him or not as he sits up in bed, the wet duvet staying between his legs. His door is slightly ajar but if Patton’s isn’t then his daddy won’t hear him. He cries harder at that, that his daddy might not come, he might not help him; he feels so, so small and vulnerable, and he needs his daddy.

“Virge? Little one? Are you okay?” His daddy asks, pushing his door open and coming into Virgil’s room to survey the mess of his little boy all wet in his bed. “Oh, baby boy,” Patton says, soft and fond, and maybe a little guilty for leaving Virgil in such a state. “Daddy, please,” Virgil whispers, making grabby hands towards Patton, and Patton’s there in an instant, wiping the tears from Virgil’s face before anything else.

He ignores the wetness as he pushes the duvet further back and lifts Virgil to his knees so he can bring him into a hug, Virgil’s hands immediately go to his shoulders, grabbing to make sure he’s safe and that daddy isn’t mad at him. “Sorry, daddy, didn’t mean to… was an accident, promise,” he apologises anyway, mumbling it against Patton’s cheek as he kisses it wet and soft. “It’s okay baby boy, I know it was an accident. Daddy’s sorry too, he should have diapered you before he let you sleep,” Patton responds, pulling back and having to force Virgil’s hands from his shoulders.

“Shush, Virge, I’m going to give you a little bath, okay? Then I’ll put you in a diaper and fresh pjs and you can sleep with daddy tonight, okay, baby?” Patton says, helping Virgil off his bed and onto the floor. When Virgil nods he takes him to the bathroom, turning on the taps and adding some bubble bath (to help Virgil’s mood) before stripping Virgil of his wet pyjamas and sits him on the closed lid of the toilet. “Sit here for a little, Virge. I’m just going to strip your bed so I can get it clean as soon as possible,” Patton says, smiling and kissing Virgil’s forehead before leaving the bathroom with his dirty clothes, leaving the door slightly open.

He comes back five minutes later, having put all the wet things in the washing machine, and stops the taps and, after checking the water, helps Virgil into the bath. “Is that good, baby?” Patton asks softly, grabbing a wash cloth from the side, dipping it in the water and dragging it over Virgil’s body, washing every inch of his body besides his hair. Virgil makes several noises of agreement and happy noises, hands playing with the bubbles and catching Patton’s hands in his own every so often and trying to play with his fingers.

Patton giggles, wringing out the cloth and placing it back on the side before taking the bath plug out. “Come on, baby, let’s get you dry and dressed and back into bed,” Patton says, grabbing a large towel from the rack and wrapping it around Virgil once he gets out. He ushers Virgil into his room, rubbing him dry and kissing him softly in several places; Patton quickly darts out of the room to grab a diaper and fresh pyjamas from Virgil’s room.

“Lie down for me, little one,” Patton says after pulling a pyjama top over Virgil’s head and righting it on his torso, Virgil obliges and lies down on Patton’s bed. He’s pliant and tired as he lets Patton diaper him with ease and work his pyjama pants up his legs. “Bed time now… again,” Patton says, pulling back one end of his covers and Virgil crawls in, cuddling up to the pillow as Patton switches the lights off, taking his glasses off and climbs into bed besides Virgil.

“Night night my little boy.”

“Night, daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

Patton kisses his cheek and pulls him closer, Virgil rests his head against his chest, wriggling in the soft dryness before getting comfortable and drifting to sleep.


	2. Little Outdoor Piddle - Moxiety w/ side LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton’s three boys are all little and enjoying the sun outside in their garden. Virgil needs to pee but refuses to go inside to go potty, so, Patton finds an alternative resort.
> 
> For the prompt: The sides all playing outside when one of them (your choice) has to go potty but they don’t wanna leave the others and go all the way back inside to the toilet so they decided to peepee outside. They just drop their pants and undies all the way to their ankles and pull their shirt all the way up to their chin before letting go
> 
> Warnings: little space (involves pet names like ‘little one’ and ‘daddy’), peeing (not omorashi nor watersports), minor embarrassment, minor nudity, public peeing (ish, it’s in their garden so)

“Daddy?” Patton turns to the source of the noise, internally delighted by the name he’s adopted, the name his baby boys call him so frequently nowadays. Virgil is sat, legs crossed and his hands in his lap holding something Patton can’t quite see from where he’s at. Logan’s sat next to him, eyes focused on the thing in Virgil’s hands and Patton guesses it’s a bug of some sort, he smiles at the two boys but doesn’t move Roman off his lap just yet.

All three of his boys are little today. Patton doesn’t mind, quite frankly he enjoys it, he likes taking care of them no matter what – whether they’re his boyfriends or his little boys. They’re in the back garden today, some toys thrown about the grass and a large enough paddling pool at the corner which they intend to use later on. His boys are all dressed for playing outside: Virgil’s in long sweat pants and a light blue t-shirt, Roman has on a stripy white and black t-shit underneath denim overalls, and Logan’s in dark shorts and a baby pink t-shirt. All heavily doused in sun cream, they had to be otherwise Patton would sit them in time out inside the house and they so wanted to play outside today.

“Yes, baby?” Patton asks, hand running through Roman’s hair to calm him further after his previous incident, he played a bit too rough and ended up with a scrape on his knee, now with a cute plaster on it. His eyes don’t leave Virgil though, he flushes and looks away, obviously embarrassed about saying whatever he wants to out loud in front of the other two. Patton sighs a little at Virgil’s shyness, but he sets Roman on the grass out of his lap, which gets a few whines, but he tells Roman to stay put for a minute.

“Hey, my little boys,” Patton says, walking up to Virgil and Logan, squatting down to their level, finally getting a glimpse of the bug in Virgil’s hands. “Oh, it’s that cute,” Patton coos at the bug, gently lifting it out of Virgil’s hands which Virgil looks thankful for but Logan whines, clearly wanting to look at the bug some more. “Okay, hold your hands out, Lo,” Patton says, and Logan does so, very obedient hoping it would get him the bug quicker. Patton places the bug in Logan’s hands before saying, “why don’t you go show the bug to Roman, I think he still needs some cheering up, little one.”

With a quick ‘okay, daddy’ Logan’s gone, walking on his knees over to Roman who looks a little lost but smiles when Logan starts showing him the bug in his hands. Patton’s attention turns back to Virgil, whose hands are still in his lap, not resting but rather holding onto his crotch. It’s obvious his little boy needs to pee, and Patton smiles a little, partially out of how cute Virgil is like this but also at the fact Virgil is telling him this sooner rather than later (which might just be too late).

“Do you need to use the potty, little one?” Patton asks, Virgil avoids his eyes but nods regardless knowing he needs to tell his daddy that he needs to go, especially because he’s not wearing protection today. “I’m glad you told me, Virge,” Patton praises, ruffling Virgil’s hair a little but not enough to mess it up, “let’s go inside then, shall we?” Virgil shakes his head, shuffling his butt on the grassy ground, showing that he needs to go a little more desperately than he let on at first.

“We need to go inside to go potty, baby boy,” Patton responds, hands going underneath Virgil’s armpits to bring him to a stand, causing his hands to fall from his crotch. “Don’t want to, daddy,” Virgil argues, squirming to hold it in, “don’t want to leave.” Patton sighs, Virgil doesn’t like being left out, even just for a second to hurry inside and go potty. “Okay, baby, come on,” Patton urges, walking Virgil to the lower part of their garden where their trees create shelter and a little privacy, they know from their previous more adult activities out here, it’s a perfect place for Virgil to do his business.

“Can you go here, little boy?” Patton asks, glancing back to see his two other little boys still busy, having set the bug down on the grass and are now lying on their stomachs watching it crawl about. They probably won’t be that entertained by it for too long now, they’ll get bored or the bug will fly away. So, they need to make this quick. “Go on, baby,” Patton encourages, standing behind Virgil to shield his body with his own.

“Okay, daddy,” Virgil says, gracelessly shoving down his sweat pants along with his big boy underwear until they meet his ankles, then he drags his t-shirt up to his chin and holds it there with both of his hands. He’s peeing quick enough, almost unashamed which is completely different from the shy little boy earlier, he lets out the cutest little whimpers as his pee sploshes to the grass below. Only little sprinklings off pee catch on his sweats but Virgil doesn’t seem to mind in his little and blissed out state.

Patton’s arms encircle around Virgil’s torso to hold him steady, his chin rests on his little boy’s shoulder as he watches his stream trickle off. “All done, daddy!” Virgil announces as if Patton hadn’t been watching it all, he smiles at his little boy and praises him, “well done, baby.” Virgil lets go of his shirt and lets it fall back into place, Patton laughs a little at his cute behaviour and pulls up his underwear then sweat pants, pulling him backwards away from the wet grass.

They walk back over to the other two, who are babbling together, bug not in sight. Virgil sits down next to them and Patton sits in one of the deck chairs. Maybe the three of them can just play with each other for a little while and let him rest, maybe he could even close his eyes for a little and enjoy the sun and-

“Daddy, I need to pee.”

Or maybe not.


End file.
